poor naruto
by ttkaigler
Summary: the story is about naruto becoming a girl and his life getting worse than it is. POOR NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto" Sasuke called. " lets fight i'm tired of you trying to steel Sakura from me!"

sasuke has been on drugs because he and naruto got each other into the hospital. "you are an idiot " naruto said in shame "shut up okay i'm on drugs because of you" sasuke yelled. naruto ran away and went home. when he got home he got some milk and passed out.

**The next day**

lady hokage told all ninja to report to her office. "where is sasuke?" kiba asked

"i will get him!" naruto yelled

sasuke was at naruto's house and knocked on the door. there wasn't an answer so sasuke brook down the door and yelled"ttttiimmmbbbeerrr!" sasuke looked around and all he saw was a girl in naruto's clothes. sasuke woke her up and asked "who are you?"

what do you mean who am i, i'm naruto" naruto said

sasuke said "no look in the mirror"

naruto went to the mirror and screamed in a high pitched voice and said "naruto what did i do to me"

"nothing i just got here" sasuke replied

Kiba entered the room and saw naruto and sasuke. kiba turned around and left sasuke asked "naruto are free now since you are a girl now?"

"um i guess so " naruto said calmly

"you want to go out?" sasuke said nervously

"yes i do" naruto said joyfully

lady hokage saw naruto laughed. naruto committed "what is so funny"

she stoped and told him "put on some better fitted clothes"

naruto looked at herself and ran and said "i will be back"

naruto ran into his room and started sewing. sasuke said " i am naruto's boyfriend"

lady hokage stared at him in suprize


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own naruto**

after naruto came out her room she was wearing her usual clothes but sewed to fit her.

"rrrrrreeeeerrrrruuuuu" sasuke whistled naruto blushed. lady hokage said " so can you..."

before she could finish naruto and sasuke were making out .

"okay i am leaving now have fun i guess."

they did not listen and kept going. lady hokage went back to her office and told everyone what happened. everyone sceamed " that is a lie right"

she shuck her head no they all ran down to naruto's house and they saw what happened. naruto and sasuke stopped kissing and saw everyone they both blushed and they went to sasuke's house.

**the next day**

lady hokage told naruto to come to her office. naruto came angry and ad " WTF tsunade what do you want"

she looked at naruto and naruto said "i'm sorry i mad at neji." tsunade said "good now to business you have a new teacher and it is hinata" naruto made the saddest face and said "...really..." "yes really" tsunade said "why would you do this to me?" naruto asked " it is going to be weird because i am still going out with her do you have anyone else" "unless you want that old pervert you will take hinata!" naruto ran out and went to sasuke and told him what happened. sasuke went to the office and said " i can teach her i have expereance as a girl and it will give us more time together" naruto blushed


	3. Chapter 3

tsunade agreed to the plan of sasuke teaching naruto how to fight like a female. in naruto mind she is so happy that she gets to train with sasuke. when they left the office sasuke said to naruto " smart thinking so will have more time to our selves"

naruto blushed. "hey red tomato" neji called naruto

"shut up neji " sasuke yelled

" oh you are here to blue hair" neji replied

sasuke punched neji 5 of his teeth came out. naruto started laughing. sasuke smiled as they kept walking sasuke grabbed a bracelet from his pocketand put it on naruto. naruto asked "what? why did you give it to me?"

sasuke replied " i gave it to you because i love you."

naruto started to blush. "what are you guys talking about" kakashi asked

they both blushed. kakashi's eyes got big. " so you to are going out right?"

they both nodded yes.


	4. Chapter 4

neji got up and sasuke punched him down again. kakashi looked at neji and took him to the hospital. they went to sasuke's house for dinner and a show.

"hey guys" tenten called over they turned around and she was out of breath.

"can you guys help me out i am being..."

"come back tenten" lee called over

tenten started to run away and yelled "help me"

naruto tripped lee and he fell on his face. lee got up and looked at naruto and blushed. he asked her "do you want to go out with me?" naruto blushed

"sasuke said we are already going out"

lee's heart broke and you could hear it. a dark cloud came over him as he walked away. he said to him self" no one will ever like me."

" why did you do that sasuke ?"naruto yelled at him

"what i only said the truth" sasuke replied

naruto stomped away from sasuke. sasuke said " what did i do what did i do"

naruto ran to lee and cheered him up


	5. Chapter 5

**days later**

"hey naruto" sasuke called over as was walking.

naruto walked to him. "hey sasuke-chan"

sasuke looked in aw at naruto. she was thigh shorts and a belly shirt that was orange and blue. "do you like what you see" naruto asked sasuke blushed.

"yes" he replied softly naruto blushed.

**later that day**

a new ninja came from the sand village to start his new life. his name was zen. zen was a jinjuriki just like naruto but held the ten tails. naruto walked past him and asked "do you need help with anything?"

"yes" he replied where is the hokage's office?"

go straight this street and it is the biggest building. i will walk with you."

"thank you so much i just came here from the sand village and i am a jinjuriki. they don't like me there. so that is why i moved here."

"i am just like you i am a jinjuriki as well!" naruto replied with a smiled.

they did a little handshake and went to the office. when they they got there lady hokage made zen an official citizen and the hung out for rest of the day. "that was fun do you want to go out with me?" zen asked naruto blushed and said "sure but i have a boy friend so keep it secret ok. zen nodded yes and kissed naruto on the the lips and the both blushed when they were done.


End file.
